Ring Hina
by hawker-748
Summary: A crossover I just had to do to get rid of writers block.


Disclaimer: Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, TV Tokyo, and probably enough lawyers to sink an aircraft carrier. 

"The Ring" is property of a big Hollywood studio whose name I can't remember. (They probably have even MORE lawyers) 

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only, and may not be distributed for profit. I'm not making any money off of this; I am doing it just for personal enjoyment. 

Please don't sue. 

Besides, most of my money is already spoken for by my friendly neighborhood Snap-On Tools distributor.

Any comments, complaints, complements, flames, and credit card numbers can be sent to: hawker_748@hotmail.com Feedback and reviews would be greatly appreciated.

This fanfic is based on the manga before Volume 4.

No pre-reader was used for this story.

"*" Spoken words

'*' Thoughts

Ring Hina

By: hawker_748

"It's been seven days," said Kitsune while lounging on the couch as the other Hinata House residents were sitting around nervously in the living room.

"What, what's going to happen to us?!" cried Shinobu, tears running down her face.

"Nothing, that's what," replied Kitsune. "Don't tell me that you really believe that we're all gonna die or suffer some other horrible fate because we saw that stupid videotape?" she scoffed.

"But what about all those stories we've heard about students dying or going mad?" asked Naru.

"Probably urban myths," answered Keitaro.

"For once, Urashima is probably correct," added Motoko.

"Where did you get that weird tape Kitsune?" asked Su.

"I don't really remember," Kitsune replied. She didn't remember a lot about that night, but after twelve bottles of sake, she was lucky to remember her own name. She did vaguely remember something about a hysterical man desperately trying to hand out a videotape to the patrons of the bar. Figuring that maybe he was getting divorced and was trying to pass around sex tapes featuring his ex-wife as a form of revenge, she agreed to take one.

She'd passed out when she had got home and hadn't been able to watch it that night. The next morning she had called everyone to watch it, for nothing else, the possible teasing that she could unleash on Keitaro and Naru.

To her great disappointment, there was no porn on the tape. There were only some really strange images that had reminded her of the time she had accidentally swallowed the worm in a bottle of tequila. It had ended with what looked like a set of hands coming out of a well.

Then the phone had rang, a voice had said, "You have seven days left," and then hung up.

Shinobu and Naru were the only ones that had been frightened by what had happened, while the others regarded it as some kind of joke. 

True, some pictures that they had taken looked like something out of an acid flashback, but that was probably just a defective camera, right? 

I wouldn't worry about it Shinobu, it's probably some college students idea of an elaborate prank," Keitaro said soothingly.

"I hope you're right sempai," Shinobu sniffled. "I'm just too young to-"

The TV turned on suddenly, causing everyone to jump, except Kitsune, who started laughing.

"Sorry guys," she said between chuckles. "I couldn't resist doing that." She then shut the TV of with the remote.

"Dammit Kitsune," raged Naru. "You scared me half to death!"

"It was kinda funny though," added Keitaro.

Naru gave him a look that indicated future pain if he didn't shut up.

"Sorry," he replied meekly.

Then the TV turned on again.

"That's not funny Kitsune!" cried Shinobu.

"What are you talking about, the remote is on the table," she replied.

Everyone stopped and stared at the remote, which was in fact on the table. Kitsune picked it up again. "Musta been a power surge," she muttered as she turned off the TV.

Which promptly turned back on again.

Kitsune tried turning it off again but found that it wasn't working. "Someone turn of the TV at the main switch," she said.

Su went over and flipped the switch but found that it wasn't working either.

"Pull the plug!" shouted Naru.

Su did this, but impossibly the TV remained on without a power source.

Then the static resolved itself into an image that they all remembered from the videotape. There was a well, and something was climbing out of it.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" screamed Naru as she huddled behind Keitaro for protection. Very shortly, Shinobu and even Motoko were there as well, terrified beyond belief. 

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!' Kitsune's thoughts were caught in a loop as she and Su joined the crowd huddled around Keitaro.

Motoko had a strange feeling of something behind her, but then she instantly knew what it was.

"Urashima! Let go of my ass now!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously, as he held up his hands in front of him.

"Oops, sorry, I thought it was sempai's," said Shinobu.

Keitaro took advantage of everyone's stunned immobility to discretely cop a feel off of Kitsune.

Suddenly the girl in the TV reached the screen, and crawled out onto the floor of the Hinata House living room.

She crawled towards them, her long blonde hair obscuring her features. Finally she was at the feet of the group of terrified residents.

She stood up, looked at them, and smiled a smile that had to have been crafted in the darkest pits of hell.

Moments later it spoke.

"Hi there! I'm Sarah MacDougal! I'll be living here from now on!

The collective scream of utter horror rattled windows as far as three miles away.

END

This 'story' was inspired by a discussion I had with my pre-reader over my portrayal of Sarah in some of the early drafts of my other story "Loss and Redemption". He felt I was being too harsh, while I feel that Sarah is a hellion that should be shipped off to military school. That discussion, along with a timely showing of "The Ring" on TV was all the inspiration I needed. 

If you've made it this far, (you poor suckers) thanks for reading, and any feedback is welcome. 


End file.
